leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bilgewater skins/Burning Tides
Bilgewater: Burning Tides is a mix series of alternate future/universe and canonical skins in League of Legends. Set around the port city of Bilgewater, all of the champion skins are directly related to that faction. Burning Tides was also a story related event being used to introduce Bilgewater lore into the new canon. Lore ;Canonical skins * ** Gangplank was a legendary murderer and cutthroat, prior to having his ship blown up while he was still on it. The silhouette of his famed captain's jacket is still burned into the memory of more than one unlucky sailor... with many convinced the man is somehow still alive. * ** Do you want to do extreme damage to someone (or something) in a loud, noticeable fashion? Look no further than Graves and his slippery pal Tobias, two men who will blow up anything (must be destructible) or anyone (must be destructible) for the right price (no ghouls please). Inquire within! * ** Looking to hire some muscle for an above-the-board, highly legitimate business venture? Look no further than Twisted Fate and his furry companion Graves, two men who will do anything (and we mean anything) to anybody (and we mean anybody) for the right price (any price). Inquire within! * **In another life, Sarah Fortune would have been a respected ship captain, supported by the love of her mother and the admiration of her city. But the things Bilgewater takes, you can't always get back, and that particular dream died a long time ago. ;Alternate Universe skins * ** Bilgewater is home to many bounty hunters, but those looking to track a target through hundreds of miles of open ocean go to the hulking creature known as Aatrox. Cool, professional, and capable of rapidly regenerating from near-fatal wounds, with Aatrox you'll always know your bounty is in good hands. * ** Diana was once an extremist within the Order of the Mother Serpent, but now spends her days murdering her employer's enemies by the light of the moon. In Bilgewater it's less about who you were, and more about the message you send. * ** A faded poster from the Demacian naval authorities notes that Admiral Garen is a deadly adversary, and should be engaged with caution, lest he cut off your head and send it back to the capital. Each year, the Demacian naval authorities receive a disconcerting number of human heads. * ** There are two kinds of mercenaries in the game today: the first being your rank-and-file sellsword, barely worth the stink of grog on his breath. The second is a nigh-indestructible golem, twenty feet tall, and made from the hull of a legendary gunship. Choose wisely. * ** For enterprising pirate crews, Quinn is a highly sought after lookout, though she comes at a high price for someone typically hidden away in the crow's nest. Then again, how many other hired hands can take out half a boarding party before they make it off their ship? * ** What is a ruthless dictator to do, when he tires of the burdens of empire? It’s a pirate's life for Swain, m’hearties! Plying the seas outside Bilgewater, his flagship, the Beatrice prowls-searching for storm wracked and serpent choked vessels, each carrying the promise of plunder and souls. * ** In his younger days, Vladimir practiced at a school of medicine known for magically manipulating the humors of a patient's body. Turns out in Bilgewater there's more coin to be made killing than saving, and now he's found himself in a much more lucrative—if not messier—line of work. History Burning Tides : For more details, see Burning Tides / The Reckoning Burning Tides: Epilogue Before}} For many of those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, Bilgewater is a city of new beginnings. But for some, the past is something you can never escape. , hired by an was tasked to steal and return a Crimson-Coil dagger from one of Captain Gangplank's warehouses located in Rat Town's Slaughter Docks. Easily avoiding the detection of the Jagged Hooks gang, Twisted Fate managed to infiltrate the warehouse, only to be confronted by his old partner, . Flamed with rage of his partners betrayal, Graves started shooting at at Tobias in an effort to settle the score with him. With Gangplank’s warehouse burning and with the pirate captain’s thugs swarming, the resolution of Graves’ and Twisted Fate’s long-simmering feud threatens to engulf the entire city in flames. Informed by the destruction of his warehouse, set off the catch both of the perpetrators of this act. Both Graves and Twisted Fate tried to flee from the wrath of the Pirate King but with no success. Gangplank tortured them until he tried to publicly execute them in front of the whole city for their misbehavior. Hearing the news of this event, plans set in motion and would confront Gangplank for the deaths of her parents. Graves managing to hide one of Twisted Fate's card, snatched during their previous fight around the city, from the pirate thugs, both he and TF managed to fight there way trough hoards of enemies before they escaped, but not until they set Gangplank's ship in flames. While Twisted Fate and Graves have escaped, in the aftermath of the destruction of the Dead Pool, Gangplank’s spoils-filled warehouses have been plundered, and those who followed the dread pirate have forfeited their allegiance. Bilgewater devours itself as the streets ring with the shrieks of the desperate and the dying. A war started by the spread of three words: Gangplank is dead. Miss Fortune takes the opportunity to purge the city of anyone that was loyal to the dreaded pirate. Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Having lost everything from the attack, sought out the help from Illaoi. By passing Illaoi's test, he have deemed worthy at the eyes of her God. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted metal arm to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his, and ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. Olaf vs. Everything BY SANDALWOODGRIPSOlaf vs Everything Welcome to our latest community comics collab, Olaf vs. Everything, in which everyone’s favorite Freljordian berserker recklessly hacks, and slashes his way across the known League Universe! Tom Barton, artist extraordinaire, helps us answer questions you never knew you had, like who would win in a fight, Olaf or Trundle? And can Olaf take down a giant jungle monster? What about Seahunter Aatrox? And because we don't want to tease out all the dimension-hopping action, we're releasing the entire season in one Ragnarok-sized blast! 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= Trivia General= * This skin theme is heavily connected to the lore faction of Bilgewater and as such all of its skins were directly inspired by the factions culture. ** The skin them was also initially released in conjuction with the released of the Burning Tides story event, hence the similar names. * The Olaf vs. Everything comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. * is the only one from the canon universe that was seen to officially interact with this universe. All the other characters are directly from this alternate universe, besides the canonical skins that are part of the canon universe as well. |-| Skins= Aatrox SeaHunterSkin.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox, Rogue Admiral Garen, Ironside Malphite, and Corsair Quinn Diana DarkWatersSkin.jpg|Dark Waters Diana Gangplank CaptainSkin HD.jpg|Captain Gangplank Graves CutthroatSkin.jpg|Cutthroat Graves and Cutpurse Twisted Fate Miss Fortune CaptainFortuneSkin HD.jpg|Captain Fortune Swain BilgewaterSkin.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Vladimir DarkWatersSkin.jpg|Dark Waters Vladimir Media Music= ;Related Music Graves and Twisted Fate - Login Screen| Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen| Captain Fortune - Login Screen| Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen 2| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Aatrox Sea Hunter concept.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Bounty Hunter Skins Splash concept.jpg|Bounty Hunter Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Garen Rogue Admiral concept.jpg|Rogue Admiral Garen Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Miss Fortune Captain Concept.png|Captain Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain model 1.png|Captain Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Captain model 2.png|Captain Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Swain Update Bilgewater concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Swain Update Bilgewater concept 02.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Swain Update Bilgewater concept 03.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Quinn Corsair concept.jpg|Corsair Quinn Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Twisted Fate Cutpurse concept.jpg|Cutpurse Twisted Fate Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) |-|Summoner Icons= Bilgewater Crest profileicon.png|Bilgewater Crest ProfileIcon0897 Act 1 Reunion.png| ProfileIcon0898 Act 1 The Job.png| ProfileIcon0899 Act 2 Taking a Dive.png| ProfileIcon0900 Act 2 Above the Abyss.png| ProfileIcon0901 Act 3 Setting Things Right.png| ProfileIcon0902 Act 3 Lessons in Power.png| Serpent Crest profileicon.jpg|Serpent Crest Pirate Poro profileicon.jpg|Pirate Poro King of the Sea profileicon.jpg|King of the Sea Dark Waters Diana profileicon.jpg|Dark Waters Diana Dark Waters Vladimir profileicon.jpg|Dark Waters Vladimir |-|Ward Skins= Mother Serpent Ward.png|Mother Serpent Ward Slaughter Fleet Ward.png|Slaughter Fleed Ward The Ripper Ward.png|The Ripper Ward |-| Emotes= Bilgewater 2018 Emote.png|Bilgewater 2018 Shock And Ahhh Emote.png|Shock And Ahhh Vitamin Sea Emote.png|Vitamin Sea You Look Familiar Emote.png|You Look Familiar Naut Bad Emote.png|Naut Bad Kraken Skulls Emote.png|Kraken Skulls See also * Bilgewater * Butcher's Bridge Category:Aatrox Category:Quinn Category:Malphite Category:Garen Category:Miss Fortune Category:Gangplank Category:Twisted Fate Category:Graves Category:Lore Category:Events Category:Burning Tides Category:Swain